Don't Ask, Don't Believe, Don't Fear
by RyuzakiRevenge
Summary: When Frank Iero comes across two bullies picking on the new transfer student, Bill Kaulitz, he comes up with a clever way to get the jocks to leave them alone. This is a one-shot


This is a Frank/Bill slash one-shot. If you have a problem with gay relationships, don't bother reading this.

(Yes, we do mean Frank Iero from MCR and Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel)

Athina(ForeverSacred from Bat Country) and I wrote this one-shot together. We equally share the credit =]

I wrote Frank's POV. Athina wrote Bill's POV.

-----Frank's POV-----  
"Beep beep beep beep!!" Groaning, I turned over and pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I tried to drift back to sleep, only to be yelled at by my mom, downstairs.  
"Frank, you need to get up. Now!" she yelled. Damnit…guess I can't get out of this. Mumbling, mostly to myself, I got up and started to get ready for jail…err…school. By the time I had finished putting on my guy liner, it was 7:45. Brilliant. I have 5 minutes to get to school. Whatever…The teachers won't mind if I'm late on my first day of high school…I hope…  
About 15 minutes later, I arrived to the hell hole entitled Jersey Junior High. I was just about to go searching for my first class, when I heard something I rather wish I didn't.  
"Where you going emo kid?" said someone. I turned around, expecting 4 or 5 football players, but I didn't see anyone…  
"Whats wrong, fag? You gonna cry?!" I just HAD to know what was going on. So I started looking down halls. It didn't take me long to notice who was saying things like this. In the 3rd hall I checked, I saw a group of jocks surrounding someone.

-----Bill's POV-----  
What are these huge and scary guys telling me? Even though they were speaking a different language I knew they were making fun of me. It was the way they laughed at me. Wait let's back up here. My name is Bill Kaulitz. I'm a German foreign exchange student shipped over by mom to Jersey High. I'm a sophomore and hated the fact I have to do this.  
I barely fit into my school in Germany how the hell was I supposed to fit in an American  
school? I had a lot of black eye shadow and tight clothing and don't know a shred of English. So of course they were gonna make fun of me. I was near tears as the football payers pushed me against the wall  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the most beautiful creature walking up to the group to assess the situation. He was shorter than me but he made up for height with beauty. He has shining green eyes and brown hair so thick I want to run my hands through it. He was wearing a Black Flag T-shirt with fingerless gloves that brought out hid black painted fingernails  
. It seemed as if he was staring at me all mangled up from the weight of the strong jocks on me,. "Help!" I screamed but saying it in German made it all the more harder for him to do so. Let's face it I'm so screwed.

-----Frank's POV-----  
I saw the poor kid in the middle of the crowd of morons, and I almost fell over. He was gorgeous! His hair was black with a few streaks here and there, and he had done it up so that parts of his hair stood up, almost like spider legs. His hair went to about his shoulders, and he wore a lot of dark eye shadow and eye liner. His wore a Misfits t-shirt, with netting underneath and some black skinny jeans. His eyes were a dark brown, and just by looking into them, I could see the pleading that he needed help fast.  
Then, he screamed something in German. I took a German class a few years back, but I had forgotten the majority of it. Yet, just by the urgency of the scream, I could tell he was extremely scared and probably yelling for someone to help. I walked up to the bullies, scared shitless. I knew I had to do something. If I tried just talking to them, they would probably beat me up to. I don't care if they do this, but it means I wouldn't help the other kid one bit. I also knew that I couldn't take them in a fight. So what should I do? Just then I got the most brilliant idea yet.

-----Bill's POV-----  
The boy came over to me and my heart stopped dead. He just stared at me with those gorgeous green eyes. He smiled a beautiful smile Ooo why is he torturing me like this?! It wasn't even fair! I stopped when his hand snuck behind my neck. I stared. Looking in his eyes I saw him say 'Its for your own good." Then his lips met mine. I heard the jocks laugh  
even more but I didn't care. It was perfect, it was heaven, it was love.

-----Frank's POV-----  
I walked up to the cute boy, and began to make out with him. I knew my plan wasn't perfect, but if I'm correct the bullies will become grossed out and leave. I could already see my plan falling apart. They weren't leaving. In fact, they just made even more fun of us! I began to sweat. Looks like I was wrong…I wanted to break away from the kiss, and yet…I really didn't want to stop. It was like a magnetic pull towards this amazing person.  
We continued to kiss, and time seemed to stand still. I couldn't hear those jocks anymore. I was in total bliss…But one thing did break through my bubble of joy. Before I even realized it, I heard a bell ring. Oops. Looks like I spent first period of my first day frenching some guy I've never met before. Oh well! It was entirely worth it. I reluctantly broke the kiss, and looked around. People began to fill the halls, but the bullies weren't in site! They must've gotten bored of teasing people that didn't even realize they were there…So it looks like my plan worked after all. Go figure.

-----Bill's POV-----  
What the hell happened? The bullies are gone! I turned to the boy smiled and nodded my thank you. His eyes were shining and as the bell rang again I held his hands and kissed them both. Laughing, He gave me a disc.  
"My band." He said and I understood.  
"My Chemical Romance" I whispered he nodded and smiled. "  
See ya kid." He walked down the hall. I touched my lips and smiled. It's a lovely day indeed


End file.
